The Video Game Wrestling Entertainment
by Sonic The Hero
Summary: My first fanfic. In this fanfic, watch your favorite or least favorite charcters beat the crap out of each other. Rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Preview

The Video Game Wrestling Entertainment

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. I've kind of done something like this when I was younger, but I never wrote a story about it. So here it is. And any Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, Sega, Insomniac, Capcom, Namco, and etc. game companies do not belong to me.

Chapter 1. Preview

Slippy: Hello and welcome to the Video Game Wrestling Entertainment show! I am Slippy Toad and Nintendo fans should notice me from the Star Fox game series. I am one half of the announcers on our wrestling show.

Eliwood: And I am Eliwood. Strategy/ RPG fans may know me as the main character in the very first release of Fire Emblem in North America. I am the other half of the announcer team.

Slippy: In the Video Game Wrestling Entertainment, or VGWE for short, you'll get to see your favorite, or least favorite, video game characters duke it out to see who's the better man, or in some cases woman.

Eliwood: This week, no matches will happen yet. We will have to go through what is going on so you understand things better.

Slippy: First on the list for explaining are title belts. The title belts in order from the most important to the least are: the VGWE Championship Belt, the World Video Game Championship Belt, the Intercontinental Championship Belt, the Console Championship Belt, The Tag Team Championship Belt, The Hardcore Championship Belt, and the Women's Championship Belt.

Eliwood: No one in the business has a title yet. Starting next week, they will be a series of Championship matches for the belts.

Slippy: The next important thing you must know is that who will compete in the championship matches. Eliwood, please tell the viewers who will fight who.

Eliwood: Gladly. For the VGWE Championship, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Master Chief, Cloud Strife, Mega Man X, and Link will fight each other in a 6 Man Elimination Match. For the World Video Game Championship, Shadow the Hedgehog, Luigi, Ganondorf, And Ryu will fight in a Fatal 4 Way. For the Intercontinental Championship, Ratchet will fight Jak in a one on one singles match. For the Console Championship, Crash Bandicoot, Sly Cooper, and Fox McCloud will fight in a Triple Threat match. For the Tag Team Titles, Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue team up to fight Tails and Knuckles. For the Hardcore titles, Bowser fights Zero in an anything goes, No DQ, Hardcore match. And finally, The Women's title will be decided between Krystal and Rouge the Bat.

Slippy: Thank you for viewing this week and having the patience to wait until the action starts next time.

Eliwood: See you later!


	2. Kyrstal VS Rouge and Bowser VS Zero

The Video Game Wrestling Entertainment

Hello and welcome again. On this chapter, the fighting will start. As said in the early chapter, all video game characters are not owned by me and are owned by their respective companies.

Chapter 2. Krystal VS Rouge and Bowser VS Zero

Slippy: Hello and welcome to VGWE!

Eliwood: If you remember last week, we said that the fighters will be crowned their belts starting today.

Slippy: And our first match starts now. It's for the Women's Chapionship, Krystal VS Rouge the Bat!

Fly In The Freedom A.K.A Rouge's Theme plays

Princess Peach (ring announcer): From the Sonic the Hedgehog games, Rouge the Bat!

Rouge seductively walks down the isle and goes into the ring

The main Star Fox Assault Theme plays

Peach: From the Star Fox games, being accompanied by Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, Krystal!

Krystal walks down to the ring with Fox and Falco following

Slippy: spasing out Woot! GO KRYSTAL!

Eliwood: …-- Not to sound mean Slippy, but we are calling a match, not at a baseball game.

Slippy: Sorry.

Toad (referee): Okay ladies. I want a clean fight. No fur pulling, no cheap shots, and no weapons.

Eliwood: The match starts now. Who will be the champ?

Krystal and Rouge move around the ring. Rouge starts the heat by giving a quick tackle to Krystal taking her down. Rouge does a leg drop, but misses as Krystal moves out the way. Krystal picks Rouge up and does a stiff clothesline.

Eliwood: Ouch! You could hear the smack when Krystal's arm is slammed into Rouge's face.

Slippy: Kick her ass Krystal!

When Rouge gets knocked down, she gets really pissed and goes psycho on Krystal. She does a flurry of kicks to Krystal, numbing her bodies and legs. She then ends the combo with a super kick straight to the chin. Rouge takes the opportunity to win the match and does a moonsault from the top rope and pins Krystal

Toad: 1, 2, 3!

bell rings

Peach: And here is your winner and the first Women's champion, Rouge the Bat!

Slippy: …THAT MATCH WAS FIXED! KRYSRAL CLEARLY WOULD HAVE WON!

Eliwood: Slippy, stop being biased. Anyway, congratulations to our first women's champion. Up next is Bowser VS Zero for the Hardcore title.

The Bowser Final Battle song from Super Mario 64 plays

Peach: From The Super Mario series, "King Koopa" Bowser!

Bowser stomps down the ring isle with a group of Bowser baddies such as Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and Boos.

Zero's Theme from Mega Man X 4 plays

Peach: And from the Mega Man X series, accompanied by X himself, Zero!

Zero and X speed down the isle on hover bikes. Zero dismounts and gets into the ring

Toad: Okay. You fellows have no rules to follow. Anything goes in a hardcore match Weapons, interference, low blows, anything. Okay fight.

Eliwood: Who do you think is going to win?

Slippy: I say Bowser. He has fire breath!

Eliwood: I'm going with Zero. His beam sword can be quite lethal.

As the battle begins, Zero pulls out his Z-Saber immediately. Bowser wants nothing to do with the saber so he calls all of his baddies with him to come into the and jump Zero

Eliwood: What a cowardly bastard…

while Zero fights off the enemies, X comes into the ring and brawls with Bowser to help Zero. X shoots off series of energy beams, but Bowser easily pushes them aside with his shell. Bowser lifts X up and throws him onto his own bike. Bowser gets a sledge hammer and tells his baddies to move from Zero. Zero is weaken and doesn't realize what Bowser is doing. Then suddenly !BAM! X recovers from his crash and melts the hammer and kills most of Bowser's baddies.

Slippy: Looks like X is here to help Zero!

X slides back into the ring and gives Bowser 3 hard uppercuts to the jaw. Zero is back up and slashes Bowser repeatedly. X picks up Bowser and sets him into a DDT position. Zero runs out to get a shell of a Koopa and places it under Bowser's head. X performs the DDT on the shell and a crack is heard

Eliwood: That has DEFINATLEY have o hurt…

Zero takes a chair and smacks it over Bowser's head and pins him for the 3 count

Peach: Here is your winner and the first Hardcore Champion, Zero!

Slippy: Thank you for watching VGWE!

Eliwood: Two champions are decided. Wait until next week to find out the next champs!


	3. Tag Team, Console, and Intercontinental

The Video Game Wrestling Entertainment

Welcome again to the VGWE. I have nothing much to say but enjoy the 3rd chapter and that all characters do not belong to me and belong to their respective companies.

Chapter 3. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue VS Tails and Knuckles, Crash VS Sly VS Fox, and Ratchet VS Jak

Eliwood: Welcome back to the VGWE. Last week, we saw our firs two champions. Congratulations to Rouge and Zero.

Slippy: But today 3 people, or 4 if you count both people on the teams, will be crowned tonight.

Eliwood: Tonight is Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue VS Tails and Knuckles, Crash Bandicoot VS Sly Cooper VS Fox McCloud, and the main event, Ratchet VS Jak.

Slippy: And the first match is starting now. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue VS Tails VS Knuckles!

Main Theme to Viewtiful Joe 2 plays

V. Joe and C. Blue walks down the isle accompanied with Silvia

Peach: And from the Viewtiful Joe video games, Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue!

Team Sonic theme from Sonic Heroes plays

Knuckles and Tails glide/ fly down to the ring

Peach: And from the Sonic games, Tails and Knuckles!

Eliwood: The match starts now!

Joe goes in for the V. Joe Team and Knuckles goes in first for the Sonic Team

Knuckles goes for hard, stiff punches, but Joe easily dodges and makes Knuckles dizzy like he normally does when he dodges punches and kicks. Joe goes into Fast mode and lands in a flurry of punches on Knuckles and sends him flying into the turnbuckle

Slippy: Damn that's gotta hurt.

Joe tags in Blue. Blue goes into Zoom in and Slow motion mode and does the SLOW RHOH (slow motion zoom in spinning kick) on Knuckles and knocks him down again. While still in Slow motion, Blue upper cuts Knuckles WAY up into the air and waits for him to fall. Knuckles recovers in mid air and does a drill spin attack drilling through Blue's helmet knocking him out. Knuckles goes to tag in Tails

Slippy: I never want to see a drill again after seeing that drill attack…

Tails uses his tails to knock Blue into the ropes. Joe tags himself in before the match could be over. In slow motion, Joe Red Hot Kicks Tails and knocks him out. Joe picks up Tails and fast mode tackles Tails and pins him

Toad: 1….2…..3!

Peach: And here are you're winners and the first Tag Team champs, Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue!

Eliwood: Congrats to Joe and Blue for winning their titles. But up next is the Console Championship Match! Crash Bandicoot VS Sly Cooper VS Fox McCloud!

Main Theme for Crash Bandicoot: Warped plays

Crash spins down to the ring

Peach: And from his own video game series, Crash Bandicoot!

Sly Cooper main theme plays

Sly walks rolls into the ring

Peach: And also from his own video game series, Sly Cooper.

Main Theme from Star Fox Assault plays

Fox parks an Arwing near the ring

Peach: And also from his own video game series, Fox McCloud!

Eliwood: So who do you think will win?

Slippy: My buddy, Fox will beat them.

Eliwood: Should of known you were going to say that…

Crash Bandicoot starts to spin like a Tornado and bounces all over the place. Both Sly and Fox are caught in the cyclone and is thrown out the ring. Crash jumps on the toprope and does a spinning body slam on Sly, but Sly rolls away quickly

A huge thud is heard

Eliwood: God damn, I've been able to survive sword and spear strikes, but that sounded like it could kill anyone…

Fox and Sly get up and start to beat on Crash. Fox is kicking him then Sly throws him straight into the steel steps. They throw Crash into the ring and they both roll in. Fox and Sly start to brawl in the ring. Crash gets back up and starts spinning around again and knocks out everyone yet again including Toad the referee.

All of a sudden the lights go out and Star Wolf theme plays

Wolf, Leon, and Panther walk down the ring with steel chairs

Wolf powerbombs Fox onto a chair. Leon throws a chair into Sly's face and wheel kicks him. Panther simply smacks Crash over the head with a chair. Star Wolf leaves

Slippy: ….DAMN YOU STAR WOLF! DOX HAD THE PERFECT CHAMCE OF WINNING AND YOU HAD TO beeping RUIN IT!

Eliwood: STFU Slippy…

As Toad recovers, he starts to count for a 10.

Toad: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!

Toad: No one has recovered in time from the 10 count. That means the match will be a draw.

Dr. Wily, the general manager suddenly comes out

Dr. Wily: Not on my watch. The title will be rewarded to whoever raises from the ground first.

Crash struggles to his feet

Peach: And here is our first Console Champion, Crash Bandicoot!

Eliwood: Thus far, this was the weirdest ending for a championship match.

Slippy: Fox clearly had it won. Damn you, Star Wolf.

Eliwood: Anyway, up the next is the main event for this week. Ratchet VS Jak!

Ratchet and Clank 3 main theme plays

Ratchet walks down the isle with Clank on his back

Peach: From his very own series, accompanied by Clank, Ratchet!

Jak 3 main theme plays

Jak drives down the isle in a car with Daxter on his shoulders

Peach: And also from his own series, accompanied by Daxter, Jak!

Ratchet and Jak stare each other down

Jak turns around, and gives Ratchet a cheap shot punch to the face

Clank: Come on Ratchet. Don't make cheap shots happen like that again.

Daxter: Come on Jak, you could kick that furry boy's ass!

Jak goes for a kick in which Ratchet dodges and gives a kick of his own to Jak. He proceeds to punch him and wheel kicks.

Eliwood: Looks like Ratchet has the offense of the match.

Ratchet Irish Whips Jak to a turnbuckle and spears him. Ratchet does another Irish Whip but this time into the ropes. Jak runs forward to Ratchet and Ratchet does a belly to belly suplex. Ratchet goes for another whip, but Jak reverses and does a straight kick to Ratchet's head. Obviously pissed off, Jak turns into Dark Jak

Daxter: Oh, it's over now.

Jak takes his huge claws and rips through Ratchet like a piece of paper. He picks him up and finishes Ratchet off with a Brainbuster

Toad: 1…2…3!

Peach: And here is our first Intercontinental champion, Jak!

Slippy: Our championship matches for this week are over. Now wait 'til next week for our two biggest belts to be decided.

Hope you enjoyed. As usual, Read and review.


	4. VGWE Title and World VGWE Title

The Video Game Wrestling Entertainment

Hello and welcome to the 4th chapter of the VGWE. This chapter will be the last series of championship matches. After this chapter, the rest of this fan fiction will be run like a regular wrestling show. All VG chars are belong to their respective companies.

Chapter 4. VGWE Championship and World VGWE Championship

Eliwood: Tonight is the final night for our championship series.

Slippy: And tonight, the two of our biggest belts will be rewarded to two of our luckiest VG characters.

Eliwood: And right now, The Fatal 4 Way for the World VGWE Championship starts now!

Throw it All Away A.K.A. Shadow's Theme song plays

Shadow comes out and glides down into the ring

Peach: And from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Shadow the Hedgehog!

Luigi's Mansion Title Screen music A.K.A. Luigi's theme, plays

Luigi appears in the ring via warp pipe

Peach: And from his brother's video game series, Luigi!

Hyrule Temple music from SSBM A.K.A Ganondorf's theme plays

Ganondorf slowly walks toward the ring

Peach: The villain from the LoZ series, Ganondorf!

Ryu's Stage music from Street Fighter 2 A.K.A Ryu's Theme plays

Ryu walks down the ring

Peach: And the main hero from Street Fighter, Ryu!

The 3 men and one animal stare each other down

Ryu charges up a bit and releases his Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (A.K.A. the super spin kick) and sucks up all 3 other contestants and spin kicks the others until the attack ends. Shadow gets up quickly and chops Ryu. Ganondorf gets up next and Warlock Punches Shadow, which sends outside the ring. Luigi is the last to get and up and charges up a Green Missle that hits Ganon square in the balls.

Eliwood: Damn…That makes me feel bad.

Ryu throws Luigi into the ropes and he bounces back. Ryu Shorukens (A.K.A Dragon Punch) Luigi. Shadow gets back into the ring and starts chopping Ryu again, but this time kicks him in the chest. Ganondorf gets back into the ring as well and Wizard Kicks Luigi. Ganon throws Luigi in the air and punches him with a Warlock Punch so hard that it sends Luigi into the crowd!

Slippy: That's one powerful punch…

Ganon tries to grab Shadow, but he uses Chaos Control and warps behind Ganon and kicks him in the unmentionables.

Eliwood: And that's the second time Ganondorf is hit in the area that makes a man a man.

Out of nowhere, Shadow is hit by a Shinkuu Hadoken (A.K.A Super Fireball) from Ryu that sends him on the ramp.)

Slippy: It looks like Ryu will win this!

Ryu charges a Shin Shoruken to hit Ganondorf and piledrives him into the ground and pins.

Toad: 1…2…3!

Peach: And here is our first World VGWE Champion, Ryu!

Slippy: Congrats to Ryu. Now lets see who will win the VGWE Championship.

Title Theme for Super Mario 64 A.K.A Mario's theme plays

Mario enters ring via warp pipe

Peach: From his own series, Super Mario!

It Doesn't Matter A.K.A Sonic's theme plays

Sonic zooms down into the ring

Peach: Also from his own series, Sonic The Hedgehog!

Halo 2 Main Theme plays

Master Chief drives down to ring via a Wart Hog

Peach: Also from his own series, Master Chief!

Main Theme from FF7 plays

Cloud walks down to the ring

Peach: From his own FF series, Cloud Strife!

X's theme from Mega Man X 4 plays

X speeds down to the ring via X-Bike

Peach: And also from his own series, Mega Man!

Temple of Time music plays

Link rides down the ring on Epona

Peach: And finally also from his own series, Link!

The match begins quickly when Master Chief clobbers X over the head with his hard arm and goes for a quick pin fall but X kicks out at a 2 count. Mario spin throws Sonic but Sonic counters with a homing attack on Mario. Link kicks Cloud in which he blocks and punches Link in the head. X shoots a series of blasts at the Chief which he shakes off easily. The 5 other men realize that Chief will be hard to take down with his shields, so they gang up on him. Master Chief is beaten down to the point where he has to use his weapons. He throws a plasma grenade on X which causes him to blow up

Peach: Master Chief has been eliminated by disqualification. X is eliminated by KO.

Slippy: What a big explosion.

Sonic and Mario begin to pummel at each other again and so do Link and Cloud. Mari headbutts Sonic into the air and drill kicks him. Mario kicks Sonic in the air and plunges him to the ground. Mario pins Sonic.

Toad: 1…2…3!

Peach: Sonic is eliminated by pinfall.

Meanwhile, Link is having trouble against Cloud. Mario comes in to assist Link. Mario and Link double team Cloud and double powerbombs him onto the outside of the ring. Link throws Cloud back into the ring and pins him.

Toad: 1…2…3!

Peach: Cloud is eliminated by pinfall.

while Link gets up from the pin, Mario rolls up Link and pins him

Toad: 1…2…3!

Peach: And here is our first VGWE Champion, Mario!

Eliwood: Well, congratulations to all our champs.

Slippy: We wish all the champions and other video game characters good luck in the future.

And here is the end of the 4th Chapter. Read and Review.


	5. 5th Week of VGWE

The Video Game Wrestling Entertainment

Sorry for the lack of chapter updates. I've been caught up in time lately. On this chapter and on the others so on, their will be more backstage interviews, backstage brawls, and a whole bunch of other stuff. All video game characters belong to their companies and some of the following Wrestling things belong to the WWE.

Chapter 5. 5th Week of VGWE

Dr. Wiley comes down the ring

Eliwood: And here's our General Manager. I wonder what he has to say.

Wiley: For the last four weeks, we had a series of title matches. Now give me a hell yeah if those matches kicked ass!

Crowd: Hell yeah!

Wiley: Anyway those matches are not the point why I came out here. Why I came out here is because I'm going to introduce the PPVs that come on every month. Their will be a total of 12 PPVs. I will be announcing them all later tonight.

Crowd: cheer

Slippy: I can't wait for tonight!

backstage in Sonic's locker room.

Fox and Falco walk up to Sonic

Sonic: What do you guys want?

Fox: I don't know if you saw the last two weeks, but on my match Star Wolf attacked everyone. Since the Star Fox team is enemies with the Star Wolf team, Falco and I were booked to fight them in 6 Man Tag Match.

Falco: And the thing is, we only have two people on our side of the team.

Sonic: Then why don't you get one of your team members?

Falco: That's the thing. Slippy has no fighting experience, Krystal wouldn't be fare for us because it would be two guys and one girl VS 3 guys, and Peppy is too old to fight.

Fox: So are you in?

Sonic: …Okay. I'll help.

Slippy: So it's Fox, Falco, and Sonic VS Star Wolf!

Eliwood: Okay let's concentrate on our current match. Dan Hikibi VS Bartre.

Fighter in Training- Training Mode Music from Street Fighter Alpha 3 plays

Peach: From the Street Fighter games, Dan Hikibi!

Dan claps hands with the crowd and signs an autograph and goes to the ring

The Arena Battle music from Fire Emblem 6/7/8 plays

Peach: From Fire Emblem the Swords of Seals and Fire Emblem the Blazing Blade, Batre!

Batre walks down to the ring like a dofus

Dan offers Batre to shake his hand. Bartre does so and Dan punches him in the face

Eliwood: And a cheap shot by Dan.

Dan does a karate throw to Bartre and takes him to the floor. Dan picks him up and does his signature uppercut; the Koryuken.

Dan: KORYUKEN!

Bartre goes flying to the air and crashes down to the ground. Dan pins Bartre

Toad: 1…2…---

Bartre kicks out in time. Dan goes to pick up Bartre, but he counters and flips Dan over. Bartre powerbombs Dan. Bartre picks up Dan and throws him into the turnbuckle. Bartre charges into Dan, but Dan moves out the way and does a School Boy Roll Up pin on Bartre

Peach: And here's your winner, Dan Hikibi!

Eliwood: Coming up next is our Console Champion Crash Bandicoot defending his title against Sora.

Main Theme for Crash Bandicoot: Warped plays

Peach: He is from his own game series and he is the Console champion, Crash Bandicoot!

Crash charges down into the ring

"Simple and Clean" music from Kingdom Hearts plays

Peach: He is the star of the Kingdom Hearts series, Sora!

Sora walks down to the ring

Crash starts the match with his usual trademark spinning attack. Sora loses his focus and Crash tackles him. He climbs the turnbuckle and does a spinning body slam on Sora. Crash picks up Sora does a stiff punch to his face. Crash proceeds to do a leg drop Sora, but he dodges and starts chopping Crash in the chest. Sora superkicks Crash and knocks him out. Sora pins Crash, but he kicks out at a two count.

Slippy: That superkick nearly knocked the nose off of Crash!

Crash gets up and Irish Whips Sora into a turnbuckle and does a spinning Tornado DDT to Sora and pins him and retains the title.

Toad: 1…2…3.

Peach: Here is your winner and still the Console champ, Crash Bandicoot!

Slippy: Congratulations to Crash who successfully defended his title. Now coming up next is the main event, Star Fox and Sonic VS Star Wolf.

Star Fox Assault Main Theme music plays

Peach: From the Star Fox series, they are from the Star Fox Team, Fox and Falco!

Fox and Falco drive down the ring with a Landmaster tank.

It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure 1/2 plays

Peach: From his own game series, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic runs down the isle and goes into the ring

Star Wolf Theme music from Star Fox Assault plays

Peach: They are from Star Fox, the Star Wolf Team, Wolf, Leon, and Panther!

The Star Wolf team park their Wolfens near the ring and climb into the ring

Sonic and Panther start to fight first

Panther tries to kick Sonic, but he nimbly rolls out the way. Sonic dropkicks Panther down. Sonic does about 3 knee drops to Panther's head and tags in Falco. Falco does 3 karate kicks to Panther and does a DDT to him. Panther gets up and knocks out Falco with a clothesline and tags in Leon. Leon hurricaranas Falco and does swift kicks to his head. Leon tags in Wolf. Wolf stomps on Falco and side slams Falco. Wolf tries to punch Falco, but he dodges and elbows Wolf in the head. Falco tags in Fox. Fox starts punching Wolf in the stomach and suplexes him. Panther tags himself in and tackles Fox and stomps the hell out of him. Panther tags in Leon. Leon does a superkick to Fox but he counters it into a T-Bone suplex. Fox tries to tag in Sonic, but he gets out the way and leaves. Sonic goes in and attacks Falco and throws him into the steel steps. Sonic leaves the ring and goes backstage and leaves Fox in the ring alone.

Slippy: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM! HE JUST ATTACKED HIS OWN TEAMMATE!

Leon takes this chance to lock Fox in the Sharpshooter, his signature submission move. Fox taps out in seconds and the Star Wolf team wins

Peach: And here are your winners, Star Wolf!

Slippy: I can't believe what I saw. Sonic betrayed his own team members.

Eliwood: Enough about that. General Manager Dr. Wiley has to announce the PPVs.

Dr. Wiley comes into the ring

Wiley: As you can remember, I told you that I will announce the 12 PPVs later tonight. Well, right now, I will announce them. And here are the PPVs in order from which happens from first to last:

Judgment Day

Vengeance

Nintendo Bash

Insomniac Museum

Capcom Corporation

Console Wars

Microsoft Mix Up

Royal Rumble

No Way Out

Badd Blood

Sony Slam

Video Game Mania

Wiley: And those are the PPVs.

And end of chapter 5. Thanks for viewing. As usual read and review.


	6. Overview Part 1

The Video Game Wrestling Entertainment

Chapter 6. Overview part 1

As you noticed, I didn't put a disclaimer in the beginning of this chapter. This is because of a special chapter I decided to do. The chapter is called "Overview." I will put an overview up after every PPV happens. Since there was no Overview, it starts now. Overviews will tell the current status of the Video Game Characters, the Title Belts, the PPVs, and other things. Let's start with the champions and champion belts, shall we?

**Champions and Champion Belts**

_VGWE Champ- _**Mario (SUPER MARIO)**

_World WGWE Champ- _**Ryu (STREET FIGHTER)**

_Intercontinental Champ- _**Jak (JAK AND DAXTER)**

_Console Champ- _**Crash (CRASH BANDICOOT)**

_Tag Team Champ- _**Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue (VIEWTIFUL JOE)**

_Hardcore Champ- _**Zero (MEGAMAN X)**

_Women's Champ-_ **Rouge (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG)**

**Tag Teams**

**Tails and Knuckles (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG)**

**Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue (VIEWTIFUL JOE)**

**Fox and Falco (STAR FOX)**

**Mega Man X and Zero (MEGAMAN X)**

**Wolf and Leon/Wolf and Panther/Leon and Panther (STAR FOX)**

**Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi**

**Stables (Tag Teams with more than 2 people)**

_Star Fox- _**Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy (STAR FOX)**

_Star Wolf- _**Wolf, Leon, and Panther (STAR FOX)**

_Team Sonic- _**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose. (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG)**

**Faces and Heels (Face means Good Guy and Heel means Bad Guy)**

**Mario**-_Face_

**Luigi-**_Face_

**Bowser-**_Heel_

**Link-**_Face_

**Ganondorf-**_Heel_

**Fox-**_Face_

**Falco-**_Face_

**Krystal-**_Face_

**Wolf-**_Heel_

**Leon-**_Heel_

**Panther-**_Heel_

**Sonic-**_Heel_

**Tails-**_Face_

**Knuckles-**_Face_

**Shadow-**_Heel_

**Rouge-**_Heel_

**Amy Rose-**_Face_

**Mega Man X-**_Face_

**Zero-**_Face_

**Ryu-**_Face_

**Dan-**_Heel_

**V. Joe-**_Face_

**C. Blue-**_Face_

**Crash-**_Face_

**Jak-**_Heel_

**Ratchet-**_Face_

**Sly-**_Face_

**Cloud-**_Face_

**Master Chief-**_Face_

**Bartre-**_Face_

**Sora-**_Face_

**Slippy-**_Face_

**Eliwood-**_Face_

**Dr. Wiley**_-Heel_


End file.
